


Poszukując ścieżek

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [15]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrzej to cicha woda, Bisexuality, Community: polskie_fandomy, Demisexuality, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kid Fic, Malaria, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Pre-Canon, Pre-OT3, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Smuga jest demi jak cholera, Smuga ma malarię, Tomek to słodkie hiperaktywne dziecko, Wilmowscy są my OTP, Wilmuga, kid!Tomek, na szczęście biorąc pod uwagę liczbę ran zbieranych przez Andrzeja i Smugę, napisane by bawić autorkę i jedną osobę, pani Wilmowska to kobieta do rany przyłóż, pisane na nudnym dyżurze o nieboskiej porze, polska młodzież pisze polskie poly, polska młodzież się bawi o k... co to będzie, possible ooc, tytuł inspirowany Jantar, umieszczamy "pol" w słowie "polska beletrystyka", żaden jaguar ani nieostrożny podróżnik nie ucierpiał przy pisaniu tego fiku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jan, Andrzej i Anna - albo jak Smuga poznał żonę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, został uznany za część rodziny  i zakochał się. Nie w tej kolejności.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/mama Tomka, pre-Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski/mama Tomka
Series: Threes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883164
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	Poszukując ścieżek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Kiedy Jan Smuga żegna Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, nauczyciela, spiskowca i niedawnego uciekiniera z carskiej Rosji, nie wierzy, że jeszcze zobaczy go ponownie. W końcu świat jest wielki, Smuga bywa głównie w jego dzikich i niebezpiecznych okolicach, a Andrzej woli spokój i bezpieczeństwo cywilizacji.

Ale Wilmowski potrzebuje pieniędzy, a wyprawa Smugi potrzebuje kartografa, i tak oto los splata ich po raz kolejny, nierozerwalnie, wysyłając razem w podróż, która zmieni ich relację na zawsze.  
Wilmowski jest nie tylko dobrym kartografem i organizatorem, ale też sympatycznym towarzyszem podróży - o zimnej krwi w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa i cierpliwości w negocjacjach z tubylcami nie wspominając. I nawet kiedy narzeka, że "jest nauczycielem geografii, nie cholerną pielęgniarką" opatruje rany Smugi znacznie sprawniej, niż Smuga spodziewałby się po nauczycielu geografii, który dopiero co po raz pierwszy w życiu zastrzelił jaguara.  
\- Gdzieś się tak nauczył strzelać?  
\- W Polsce, błędnie zwanej Krajem Przywiślańskim - odpowiada cierpko Andrzej.

  
Jedna wyprawa zamienia się w dwie, trzy, więcej, aż Andrzej przestaje nazywać siebie "kartografem i nauczycielem geografii", a zaczyna "podróżnikiem i łowcą dzikich zwierząt". I gdzieś po drodze z obcych, choć przyjaźnie nastawionych ludzi, stają się naprawdę bliskimi, drogimi sobie przyjaciółmi.

  
\- Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę, Janie. To nie jest daleka podróż, ale sam nie mogę pojechać.  
\- Powiedz choć, że niebezpieczna - Smuga krzywi się dla żartu.  
\- To zależy. Dla mnie bardziej niż dla ciebie, ale trzeba uważać.  
\- Zgoda. Pojadę dla ciebie po Annę i Tomka.

  
Podróż z Warszawy mija bez komplikacji, urozmaicona przez milion pytań na minutę zadawanych przez małego Tomka. Tomek to żywe srebro, wysoki na swój wiek, płowowłosy sześciolatek, który nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu i przypomina miniaturowego Andrzeja, kiedy ze skupieniem czyta nazwy stacji na rozkładzie jazdy. Smuga informuje go o tym, co prowadzi do lawiny pytań o tatę, o podróże, o obce kraje i dzikie zwierzęta.

Problem zaczyna się później, kiedy Anna i Tomek zamieszkują z Andrzejem. Anna jest naprawdę miłą kobietą, tworzy z Andrzejem szczęśliwe, pełne miłości małżeństwo, Smuga po prostu ją lubi. A Tomek po prostu za nim przepada. Czepia się go jak rzep psiego ogona ilekroć Smuga odwiedza Wilmowskich, domagając się opowieści z wypraw. Próbuje naśladować talent Smugi do oswajania dzikich zwierząt, trenując na okolicznych półdzikich kotach, z pewną dozą powodzenia, którą być może zawdzięcza hipnotycznemu spojrzeniu, a być może resztkom, które przynosi im w kieszeniach. Smuga wbrew sobie zazdrości państwu Wilmowskim tej miłości, tak podobnej do relacji, która połączyła go nie wiedzieć kiedy z Andrzejem, a tak różnej, i czuje się z tym podle.  
Unikanie ich też mu nie wychodzi. Ilekroć wraca z wyprawy, czy to z Andrzejem czy bez, Wilmowscy nalegają by przyszedł "przypomnieć sobie cywilizowane życie", a Tomek wciąga go w opowiadania, zabawy, wspólne czytanie Andrzejowych atlasów.

\- Paskudnie dziś zimno - mówi Smuga jednego popołudnia po obiedzie. - Nawet u was jest jakoś zimniej niż zwykle.  
\- Wcale nie jest tak zimno - oponuje Anna. - W domu jest wręcz gorąco, piekłam ciasto i pieczeń.  
Tomek z dziecięcą bezpośrednioscią chwyta go za rękę.  
\- Pan ma gorączkę!  
\- Janie? - pyta Andrzej.  
\- To chyba malaria - tłumaczy Smuga. - Tak na 90% procent.  
\- Siadaj, Ania da ci kołdrę i herbatę, ja lecę po lekarza i chininę.  
\- Mogę iść...  
\- Wykluczone, nie idziesz do siebie. Pomijając fakt, że ćwierć twojego mieszkania zajmuje stojak na broń, nie masz siły dołożyć do pieca i, jak cię znam, nie kupiłeś opału, bo nie przejmujesz się tym, jak żyjesz w mieście. To nie warunki dla człowieka z gorączką - nie w cywilizowanym świecie.  
  
Andrzej wkrótce wraca tylko po to, by zakomunikować, że lekarz odbiera trudny poród i nie wie, kiedy będzie mógł przyjść.  
\- Czort z nim - mówi niewyraźnie Smuga przez szczękające zęby, zastanawiając się poniewczasie, czy Tomek słyszał i jak bardzo Ania będzie na niego zła za przeklinanie przy dziecku. Czuje się, jakby jego myśli były spowolnione i przyspieszone jednocześnie, barwniejsze i bardziej rozmyte niż zwykle. W dodatku w jego głowie zalęgły się najwyraźniej jakieś wyjątkowo złośliwe krasnale, odprawiające żywiołowy taniec wojenny przy kakofonicznym akompaniamencie grzechotek i dudniacych tam-tamow.  
\- A chinina?  
\- Też nie ma. Jadę szukać, ale to trochę potrwa.  
\- A niech to.

Znalezienie chininy trwa kilka godzin. Przez ten czas Smuga na przemian drzemie i budzi się, drży z zimna i płonie z gorąca.  
Tomek budzi go i ostrożnie podaje mu kubek.  
\- Zagrzałem panu mleka z miodem. Mama mi zawsze robi jak mam gorączkę.  
\- Mleko z miodem nie pomoże na malarie - wyjaśnia Smuga.  
\- Ale jest ciepłe i słodkie i dobre - mówi Tomek z żelazną logiką dziecka tłumaczącego dorosłemu coś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę oczywistego.  
\- Z tym masz rację - mówi Smuga i skupia się na wypiciu napoju na bez rozlania go drżącymi rękami.  
\- Sam zagrzałeś mówisz?  
\- To nietrudne, trzeba tylko postawić na piec i patrzeć, żeby się nie przypaliło i nie wykipiało.  
\- Zaradny jesteś.  
\- Mam już osiem, prawie dziewięć lat.

Drugi raz budzi go Anna przynosząca mu ręcznik, miednicę ciepłej wody i piżamę Andrzeja, na zmianę zamiast jego własnego przepoconego ubrania. O ile Smudze udaje się jako-tako umyć, o tyle w starciu z guzikami ponosi sromotną porażkę. A potem, jakby nie dość mu było katastrof na jeden dzień, potęguje swoją kompromitację wyznaniem.  
\- Aniu, ja... bardzo Cię przepraszam, bardzo mi przykro, zakochałem się w twoim mężu i w tobie też, bo ty też jesteś cudowna. Za dobrzy dla mnie jesteście, a ja... bardzo mi przykro.  
I natychmiast pragnie zapaść się pod ziemię. Zamiast tego zapada się tylko w pościel i głęboki goraczkowy sen.

  
I nie wie, czy śni, czy naprawdę Andrzej budzi go, aby podać mu lek i powiedzieć łagodnym głosem:  
\- Janku, Ania mi mówiła, nic nie masz do przepraszania, dalej cię kochamy. Możesz być spokojny. A teraz śpij i zdrowiej, przyjacielu.

  
Rankiem czuje się już lepiej, co świadczy na korzyść tej drugiej teorii.


End file.
